Kagura's Public Service Announcement
by Silentlamb
Summary: The original! Kagura's here to tell ya the dangers of drugs so you don't go kill yourself! And to help her is... Naraku! ...on crack. Silly randomness, jumping off cliffs, braineating. You have been warned!


_**Guys, check it out! I FINALLY found the original. For those sitting there looking confused, I had lost the original file for **A Public Service Announcement** and... was forced to do it over. This story, if possible, is even more random then the second one, so I can't tell if I'm happy I found it, or that I'm just... well... speechless. Naraku is too giggly, and this one is remarkably stupid, as I have repeated. The original you can find on my profile. This one has no connection to it other then the original plot, and ending, so, you don't have to. **_

_**Enough with my babbling! **_**I don't own Inuyasha**_**, so there!  
**_

**Kagura's Public service announcement**

**Kagura:** Hello. I am here to tell you the dangers of taking drugs. They are very bad for you and they can possibly get you killed. And to make sure that you are taking me seriously, I have brought with me, none other then Naraku himself.

**Naraku:**_ -giggling for reasons unknown-_

**Kagura:** Naraku. How are you?

**Naraku:** Your a pretty girl... _-resumes giggling like an idiot-_

**Kagura:** In case anyone here is wondering why he is acting like such a moron, it's because I gave him crack and he took it cause I told him that it was the crushed bones of a powerful demon by which the name escapes me. Eager for more power, he ate it. Actually, that should be more dangerous if you ingest it, but nonetheless, he's high.

**Naraku:** Kagura? Are you still a virgin? I'll gladly give you your first time.

**Kagura:** Yeah... Kay, first lesson. Taking Marijuana or Heroine or whatever sort of drug causes you to act like an idiot. You will be giggling like an idiot and everyone will no longer like you.

**Naraku**: It doesn't matter what they think, as long as I'm with you... _-giggles like one of those preppy school girls-_

**Kagura:** Also, it'll make you seem as smart as the stuff you scoop out of a pumpkin. Which is really depressing if your a straight A student or someone on the honor roll. And if you are neither, then, you'll just look even more stupid. Your social life will be ruined.

**Naraku:** -talking to some random guy- And I said, I was, uh, I was... uhh... I don't really remember... Oh yeah! I am going to eat your brain!! He just laughed at me... so I ate his brain.

**Guy:**_-stares, then runs like hell-_

**Kagura:** -staring at him make a fool of himself-

**Naraku**: _-chasing him-_ And I brought him back to life with a sacred jewel shard and HE started eating people's brains!

**Guy:** GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!

**Kagura:** And the sad part is, you don't have a clue what your doing. _-shakes head-_

**Naraku: **Wait! I didn't tell you about the time I told them I could do a horse and then eat it.

**Kagura:** And if that doesn't scare you, how about you start imagining you could do things you actually can't.

**Naraku**: _-standing over a cliff-_ I'M A BIRD!!! KAGURA, WATCH ME!!! -leaps up and falls 40 feet into the ocean-

**Kagura:**_-looking over the cliff and watches him injure himself-_ Who thinks he's still alive?

**Audience**: _-stares in either disgust or concern, but mostly disgust- _

**Naraku:**_-wading over to shore-_ Kagura, didja see me?? Didja? Didja?

**Kagura:** Uhhhhhh... sure, yeah.

**Naraku: **Ya know, I'm beginning to feel a little light-headed._ -wobbles around then falls over, bleeding from the head-_

**Kagura: **He shouldn't be dead. He's a half-demon, he survived... I think...

**Some guy in the audience:** You don't care?

**Kagura:** Have I ever?

**Rest of the audience:** _-shushes the some guy in the audience and returns to silence- _

**Kagura**: _-waiting for any other interuptions-_ Anyway, as you have seen from the last five minutes, you know if a family member or friend is on crack if he or she is giggling for no apparent reason, being too 'woo!' -y, or has actually taken smack in front of you. Either way, friends don't let friends take drugs. I let Naraku take drugs cause... I just don't like him.

_**Heh-heh... anyways, R&R please! **_

_**As always, **_

_**Alena Rio**_


End file.
